This Game, Also
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: The twins, for eight years, played a game with somebody on their birthday. People think it would be something erotic, but it's something different. Nobody will miss those people when they're gone... HikaKao and other pairings. Will have LOTS violence, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: This Game, Also  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 1

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered. They were all alone at home, and there was something that the younger twin had to say.

"Yeah?" Hikaru whispered back, placing his arm around the younger's waist.

"It's nearly our sixteenth birthday."

"Yeah, so?"

"We haven't done _that thing_ since we were fourteen… maybe even younger…" Hikaru frowned, looking at his little brother.

"'_That_' thing that thing? Kaoru… even if it was fun, we stopped because the people around us started catching on—"

"I _know_ that! But…" he teared up a little bit. "As of late, for some strange reason, it's all I can think about."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru smiled sadly, leaning against him and closing the space between them completely, their legs touching as they sat on the edge of the bed together. "You probably remember more than I do when it all started, right? The fact that we played this game, also…"

"As if I could ever forget. It's so addicting… I can't believe we ended up liking it so much…" Kaoru smiled sadly as well. "But…" he frowned, looking at his lap. "You're right. Every year when our birthday came around since we were five, we would take one person and play the game. We did it for eight years, since when we were five, it was an accident…"

"Yeah… kids wouldn't do that on purpose… even if we've _always_ been twisted."

"I want to." Kaoru whispered.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at him, waiting for his response.

"I want to, though!" he said louder. "For our birthday, it's what I want! I want to take somebody and play the game, again!" he stood up, looking at his brother very seriously. The older twin was silent for a moment before he replied.

"Who will we choose?" he asked, not being able to deny that he _too_ wanted to play the game again.

"Ayanokoji. Nobody will miss her when she's gone."

They started to make their plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: This Game, Also  
Anime: Ouran High School Host Club  
Pairing: HikaKao  
Chapter 2

"Nng…" Koaru moaned.

"Come on. It's Monday. We have school." Hikaru said.

"Don't wanna…" he slowly pulled the covers over him.

"Hey… we have two weeks until we turn sixteen, starting now. We have two weeks to figure out how we're going to play that special game we play, and we need to go to school and observe Ayanokoji. Unless, of course, you want to choose somebody else or forget the game entirely—"

Kaoru sat up and looked at Hikaru.

"There we go! Let's get dressed and show up early these next two weeks. We don't know when she gets to school, so we'll just have to come early and see about that."

"Right…" Kaoru grumbled. Sleep was something they would have to sacrifice to be able to play this game right. He leaned up and kissed Hikaru, wrapping his arms around his neck. He broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Hikaru asked.

"I really wanted to. No reason, really."

"Heh…" he pulled Kaoru close. "You don't need a reason. I have thousands of reasons for loving you, but if I told you right now, we'd never make it to school on time." Hikaru gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Let's cuddle on the way to school, okay?" Kaoru suggested shyly even though they had done much more than cuddle for a very long time.

"Aww, I love it when you do that cute-and-shy thing you do." Hikaru hugged him and nuzzled his hair, enjoying the sweetness that he breathed in.

"Let's hurry. The sooner we're dressed, the sooner we can hold each other on the way to school."

"And let's start working on the game for real this time." Hikaru held his pinky out to Kaoru, and Kaoru connected his own to Hikaru's without hesitation. They hadn't pinky promised in a long time, and it was nostalgic. Neither of them would back out. Not now, not ever.


End file.
